


《飞行士》第十章

by JingAn



Series: 《飞行士》 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《飞行士》第十章

被捂着眼睛的那段时间盛夏脑子里面闪过的片段是零碎的。

他其实已经习惯了模糊，看不清远处，只能看到离自己很近的、眼前的东西。

只看到眼前对盛夏而言是足够的。这个房间里有时烨的味道，是盛夏熟悉的……记忆里的那种苦，有一点像加了中药的酒。

如果生气有颜色的话，盛夏觉得现在的时烨应该是红色的。

奇怪的是盛夏看不到时烨的时候反而没那么慌张了，看不见的时候他能够开始感受面前的人。

苦的味道，有点哑的声线，手指上的茧，汗水，还有一些别的，更细微，更虚无缥缈的东西——时烨的情绪和颜色。

一开始是红色，后来是暗红，然后是蓝色，最后是赤金，太阳的颜色。

盛夏一直在走神。他用大概一分钟的时间消化了时烨之前那句话里表达的东西，才慢吞吞地问：“哥，你只想跟我做这个吗。”

接着世界就亮了。

那只蒙住明亮的手移到了他的耳朵，揉了下，又放开。

视线里的时烨对他说：“那你觉得我们还能做什么。”

别人对情绪有所感知，总是先有感觉，再有知觉，但盛夏往往和别人相反，尤其是在面对时烨的时候。身体的反应总是快于他对那些喜怒悲欢的感受，他总是眼睛开始变酸了，才后知后觉自己在伤心。

“有时候觉得我们什么都没有，有时候又觉得有很多，”他开始认认真真地回答起时烨的问题，“算起来，我真正认识你的时间加起来快有十年了，只是面对面能见到，说话的时间加起来却不超过两个月。奇怪的是，你一直在改变我，在影响我，也让我来到这里。我觉得……我一直在和你联系着，用你不知道的方式联系着。”

然后他开始脱衣服。因为心里憋着气，他脱得很快，更没扭捏，一颗颗地解开衬衫的扣子把衣服扒掉以后就站起来脱裤子。

时烨没想到自己居然判断失误，按照他心里的剧本，盛夏已经会被吓到，不然就是和以前一样挣扎，推开自己，反正怎么都不应该是像现在这样……大大方方地脱干净，一副来啊谁怕谁的样子。

我是神经病吧？时烨心想，我怎么一遇到跟他有关的事情就变得跟他一样笨。

接着时烨就看到盛夏脱得只剩下条内裤，浑身光溜溜的，身上皮肤白得像是在发光，黑头发把皮肤衬得更白，白皮肤也把黑头发衬得更黑。

他的身体真的很漂亮，匀称干净，更难得的是皮肤好，算得上是容易让人产生欲望的那种身体。

这副容易让人胡思乱想的身体慢慢地在自己面前跪了下来，问时烨：“哥，我给你咬出来吗？”

脸就对着时烨的胯。

盛夏语气其实没什么起伏，是他惯常的，心不在焉的语气。他和别人说话的时候总是很漫不经心，只有和自己说话的时候才多一点小心翼翼。

时烨只记得自己气得发抖，好像是揪着盛夏的头发把人提了起来，又惊又怒地吼他：“把衣服穿上！” 

盛夏这次是真的觉得好笑，也有点无奈：“你叫我脱的。”

“我叫你脱你就脱？别人叫你脱你也脱？”时烨知道自己这话说得口不择言了，但他很难对盛夏控制住情绪，“你蠢吗？穿上！”

盛夏看了时烨一眼，那双眼很亮，能很轻易地让时烨觉得自己在被看穿什么。

“我也不知道为什么你总是会因为我生气，以前我不听话，你生气，现在我听话了，尽量在听你的话，你还是总是生气。”盛夏顿了下，“我怎么做都不对。”

时烨不想说那么多了，他现在满脑子都是自己无法理解的怪异冲动，而且这时候也不适合说话，无论说什么以后回想起来也只会觉得是傻话。等稍微冷静了下，理智良心都回来了些，时烨心里先对服了软，他去靠近对方一些，开始给盛夏穿衣服，把他一头乱糟糟的头发也理好，连扣子也一颗颗扣好。

“不是你不对，是我不对，我错了，我不该跟你说话，不该看你，不该理你。”时烨蹲着给他扣衬衫，心想扣完以后这事就到此为止，“看上去像是长大了，现在居然会随随便便就在我面前哭，我让你脱就脱。” 

盛夏一直盯着时烨的手指看，他又开始发呆了。

时烨的右手无名指背上有一个小小的文身，图案是一个休止符。

盛夏盯着那个文身看了很久，没头没脑地说了句：“时烨哥，刚刚的你是金色的，很刺眼也很烫，烫得我眼睛都有点疼。之前你还变成过生气的红色，后来变过温柔的宝蓝色，现在你又变成了橙色……”

时烨扣子扣得不顺利，话说得也有些不耐烦：“我是变色龙对吧，五颜六色地给你变色。”

“不是变色龙，你更像五颜六色的糖果罐子。”

说完那句话，盛夏不知道想到了什么，突然眼睛红红地蹲了下去，耍赖一样地去抱住了时烨的腿。

“哥，我们做吧。”他声音其实还是有些紧张，“我想跟你睡。”

时烨闭了闭眼，语气有些局促：“起来。”

“我……”盛夏语速渐渐加快，“我没有越活越回去，我往前走了，我觉得自己可以了，才来的……虽然我还是很奇怪……可我还是想找你。”

时烨重复了第二次：“起来。”

盛夏觉得自己应该是哭了。

他觉得自己眼睛很疼，像被火烧，声音也不自觉地带上了哭腔：“你这么讨厌我吗？”

说完后盛夏就感觉到时烨的颜色又变了。这次和之前都不一样，那颜色是渐变的，有点像下过雨的黄昏，湿漉漉的暗橙色，正在朝着纯黑色靠拢。开始变沉，也开始危险。

时烨沉默了一会儿，才笑了下，又慢悠悠地对他说：“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

盛夏回答不了别的，他还是说：“哥，你抱我吧。”

那件衬衫脱了又穿穿了又脱，最后终于被丢到了地上。

盛夏身高只到时烨肩膀，他目光只能放到对方敞开的皮肤上。他能感觉到自己在发抖，不知道是因为害怕还是兴奋，说不清。时烨脱得比他快很多，很快他就赤裸地被抱了起来。

他试着用脸去碰时烨的肩，见时烨没动，就试着去抱住对方的脖子。和之前的扛不一样，这次是真的抱，肉贴肉，他还能感觉到时烨的心跳，动作似乎也比之前温柔了一些，情绪从红色变成了蓝色，还变深了。

时烨看向他的时候盛夏觉得那种颜色又变了，越来越深，几乎变成墨黑。他就被那团黑一直吸着，迷迷瞪瞪地被抚摸，又被抱到腿上，被分开腿。他害怕，当然害怕，时烨甚至没有给他一个吻，只是让他分开腿，腰抬起来。

时烨顺手拉开柜子，拿里面的凡士林出来。他以前练琴手经常弄伤流血，到冬天那些茧就又干又痒。是为冬天留着的东西，还是第一次用在盛夏里。

“哥，”盛夏凑上去说，“别人做都会接吻的。”

“再说。”时烨的语气很不耐烦，然后把手指放到了盛夏嘴边，“舔。”

以前时烨看盛夏说话一开一合的嘴就经常想，含着吮一下应该很舒服，用来吞别的似乎也不错。是张挺厉害的嘴，能唱歌吃饭，能吃下别的东西，也能伤害自己。现在倒是真的很乖，让做什么就做什么，虽然这让时烨一点都高兴不起来。

他大概只是不想让自己生气，所以很认真地舔了。指缝，手掌都含着一点点地吮，时烨看盛夏耳朵越来越红，可能是真的很难为情。那太好了，正合他意。

那只被盛夏舔干净的手挖出一块凡士林，带着润滑的膏体和盛夏的唾液，最后进到了他自己的身体。一开始只插进去两根手指，等盛夏开始脸红红地开始小声叫，时烨才问了一句：“怕吗。”

其实不舒服，也怕，第一次被异物入侵的身体，心里又很紧张。盛夏觉得自己现在的样子看上去大概很不好，太匆促，没准备，身上可能有汗味，也不好闻。但时烨一直气定神闲，似乎洞察一切地看着自己，仿佛知道他在想什么，害怕担心什么，又难为情什么。如果不是能感受到他身下勃起的部位，只看表情，盛夏会觉得时烨不是在弄自己，而是在台上弹琴，一如他平常冷漠的，漫不经心的样子。

他没忍住跟时烨说：“不怕。哥……你不喜欢我，我也想跟你睡。”

时烨的动作顿了一下，然后盛夏就感觉到时烨的情绪又从暗沉沉的黑色变成了生气的红色。他说：“算了，你别说话了。”

里面适应以后就有点不对劲了。时烨的指腹粗糙，在里面转着按压，进进出出间带得里面又痒又麻。盛夏没忍住开始挠时烨带汗的后背，一开始是因为不舒服，后来力道就轻了，是因为舒服。舒服得有些不正常。腿越来越软，开始出汗，后来又感觉到时烨在抓着他的臀揉。

扩张润滑的时间太久了，久到盛夏觉得那是个折磨自己的过程。他就趴在时烨的腿，大张着腿被手指反复插弄，一开始忍着没叫，等后来越来越热，他才带着哭腔开始断断续续地呻吟。有了反应的地方在前面贴着时烨的腿，他不敢去碰，就轻轻地磨着，晃着臀部去迎合对方手指的动作。

颜色又变了，盛夏看到时烨变成了金色，是温柔的阳光的颜色，像舒服的水浇到身上一样流淌过全身，把他包裹。

似乎有什么秩序在崩坏。

“哥，”盛夏抖着声音说，“你进来吧。我没有跟别人做过，我不会，你想怎么就怎么。”

他不要吻了，反正时烨抱着他，他们面对着彼此是赤裸的，身上都有彼此的体液和汗水，没有没吻都一样，没有就没有。

“不行，你第一次。”时烨声音很低，“要慢一点。”

盛夏攀着时烨的肩膀，被那只布满琴茧的手指顶弄得头脑发昏。他分不清自己在哪里，只觉得喘不过气，只能张开嘴开始叫，好像一直都在喊时烨的名字，还有几声像在撒娇的哥。

他面前的老旧的墙是斑驳的，贴着一些旧旧的海报，正对着盛夏的那一张是涅槃的，站在中间的柯本似乎没有笑容，又像是似笑非笑，目光空洞又带着些他惯有的漠然和不可一世，正看着他们。

一种不被确定的漂浮感瞬间笼罩住他，盛夏看着那个自己喜欢的摇滚歌手的眼睛，终于塌着腰哭喊了一声：“哥……我好难受……你进来吧，我很干净，我没和别人做过……”

时烨没听，手还在动。

盛夏身体很漂亮，白白净净，骨骼细瘦，抱在怀里的时候又很乖，是很容易能让人产生欲望的身体。

就是太白了，轻轻抓一下就有个红印，咬一口就是一个印子。时烨数着盛夏肩头自己留下的吻痕，现在还只有6个，还没到两位数。

“那你先告诉我，”时烨吻着盛夏的耳朵，含着他的耳垂慢慢地吸，觉得自己语气还算温柔，“脖子上挂着什么？”

盛夏脖子上挂着一条奇怪的东西。一圈项链，像是被什么东西一圈圈地缠着，中间还有一个黑色的拨片，已经很旧了。

他像是犹豫了一下，才断断续续地说：“是……那时候你在大理换下来的弦。我拿去缠成项链了，中间是你用过的拨片。”

时烨这回是真的实实在在地愣了好半天。

他大概是被什么蛊惑了，时烨感觉自己又开始心软了。目前发生的一切都在告诉他算了，所以他没有拒绝这个送到嘴边的吻。

是甜的，盛夏嘴里好像还有之前吃过的巧克力甜筒的味道。等真正含住盛夏的唇舌的那一刻时烨居然有了一种他们相爱的错觉，似乎他们从来没有错过彼此，一切都还停留在四年前的那个夏天。

即使这是他们第一次接吻。

盛夏太生涩了。他的表情，动作，喘，都能看出来他的局促小心，还有那一点点的讨好。

时烨觉得一切都是因为本能而发生的。他跟着本能把人抱起来放到这张自己小时候睡过的床上，把盛夏的腿往两边分，露出那个被手指插弄了很久的口，再用本能一下子进到最深。

被包裹的瞬间他头皮发麻，然后身上这个柔软的，美好的，属于夏天的身体和声音开始抖，夹他的腰，因为前戏做了太久，一下子被满满当当进入，才进去动了两下盛夏就抖着射了。

盛夏身体开始痉挛，几乎是无意识地喊他：“时烨哥……”

时烨语气是安抚的，他很慢地揉弄盛夏的腿根，去摸插弄间带出来的液体：“哭什么，痛吗？”

“不痛。”说不痛，但盛夏声音在抖。

时烨笑得很缓，慢悠悠的。

盛夏浑身都有汗。他被床上时烨的味道包裹着，感觉自己像是被丢进了热水里，又舒服又难受。

时烨顶着他，看他一脸被操得失神乱七八糟的表情，脸上带着水光，大概是口水汗水还有眼泪，眼睛很红。

时烨呼吸粗重地把阴茎抽出来，把软成一滩的盛夏捞起来放到床头跪好，掐着他的乳头又开始大力地摆跨，每一下都又深又快。盛夏上身伏在琴上，琴在乱响，“下面的声音，比钢琴好听，你也是琴。”说着时烨又吸了一下他的脸颊，“喜欢吗？”

“哥……慢点……”盛夏跟着本能躲，虽然没什么用，“我好热。”

时烨反复吮吸盛夏的脖子，这是第12个吻痕。等盛夏被顶得又浑身抖了下，时烨才掐着他的腰说：“早就想过跟我做这事？”

盛夏想躲，但没力气，下面顶一下他腰就软一下，往肚子里面顶，他根本跪不住，只能半趴在床头的琴上大张着腿被插弄。时烨的手一直不放过他，像是逗着他玩一样，很快那里又酸又涨地开始痛，时烨的声音像是在笑，“这么舒服？”

“哥……不要顶那里……”盛夏有点慌了，不自觉地带上了哭腔，“那里好酸。”

“好。”时烨难得笑了下，答应之后立刻往那个不要的点开始死命地顶，盛夏受不了这么凶的顶弄，他想再求几句，但张开口就只是呜呜呜的呻吟，他越喊时烨顶得越大力。

啪啪声比琴的声音还响似的。盛夏一边小声哭一边去含时烨的手指，用舌头舔上面的琴茧，指纹，汗，还有自己的味道。

他被捏着腰进入，时烨像是对他的身体很感兴趣，上上下下地摸，是真的在摸，带着一点力度揉捏，手掌汗津津的，从肩膀到臀，湿哒哒的腿根，还有他的脚……盛夏控制不住，下面越来越热越来越紧，也就越能感觉到一根粗热的东西在开拓和填满自己。

他想讨好时烨，就按照自己想象中放荡的样子去抬高臀，去含时烨的手指，舔弄，努力叫得软一点。但效果好像不好，盛夏觉得不对，他觉得自己这样应该很好操，但时烨好像不高兴，他的情绪又从金色变成了那种不太高兴的暗红，还对他说：“你真是有意思。”

盛夏也不明白为什么时烨总是在生自己的气。

然后他被时烨翻了过来，正面被压在琴上弄。他还得到了时烨的一个吻，一开始是亲他的眼睛，然后才往下含住他的嘴，身下的频率弄得他浑身发软，头脑发昏，天旋地转，但他只感觉到那个吻，似乎还是苦的，有点像初夏的果实，酸酸的苦味，不成熟。

但他能感觉到身体在接受着时烨的一切，他的情绪，汗水，力气，欲望，甚至还有色彩和记忆。他放开腿软着身体去迎接这一切，被操得一抖一抖地，只能摇晃地去蹭时烨的腰。很快他第二次高潮了，哭声喊声都被时烨吻在嘴里，没人听到。

他们钉在一起，紧紧的，盛夏就这么一抖一抖地被高潮弄得出现幻觉……他看不见时烨的情绪了，那些黑色红色深蓝色，全都消失不见了，这次看他到的是彩色的一团，乱糟糟地裹在一起，还在发光。

时烨最后内射在他里面，射的时候盛夏又得到了一个带着苦味的吻。

他迷迷糊糊地去咬时烨的上唇，吮着时烨的气息，那味道对他而言像氧气，是暖的，有独特味道的。他在脑袋里那团彩色慢慢散去的间隙里似乎听到了什么声音，等意识缓缓回来，他才看清了面前时烨的脸，眼，黑发，还有额角那块小小的疤。

他试着把脚和时烨的缠在一起，又小心地往对方怀里缩了缩。身下的床被他们弄得乱七八糟，床头的琴上都湿了一滩，盛夏这才看到床上那些谱子，皱巴巴的，还有些飘到了地上。

有蝉鸣声，还有小孩子哭哭叫叫的声音。可奇怪的是，这些之前他都没听到。

时烨看着他，眼睛里似乎有一点眷恋，但更多是冷淡。

“我过了今年就三十了，没心思跟小孩子玩了。”

时烨的声音听上去有些疲惫。

“我不是什么好人。你明明知道我会对你做这些，把你弄得乱七八糟，但你还要来。”

夏日午后的光线是有点暗黄的，光还是很暖。盛夏晕乎乎听地完时烨像是在发火和警告的几句话，不知为何，他感觉时烨这时候有些脆弱。

时烨拨了拨盛夏的额发：“你说你来找我做什么，四年时间也应该遇到更好的人了不是吗，我现在没力气照顾别人的。”

这句话盛夏觉得自己能答好。他小心地用脑袋蹭了蹭时烨的掌心，说：“我有很多力气可以照顾你。”

时烨低头看他，很慢地说了一句：“我现在很难去相信别人，好像也失去那种付出感情的能力了。盛夏……你四年前就错过我了。”

盛夏眼睛蓦然红了，他紧紧地抱住时烨，开始反反复复地说对不起。

时烨笑笑，居然反过来安慰盛夏道：“没关系啊。”

对不起，没关系，这样的对话够礼貌温柔了吧。

“有关系的。”盛夏哭了起来，“你别不要我，我错了。”

又来了，又哭了……又他妈哭了。

“我到底算什么？”时烨一下子被点炸了，厉声问他，“当初是你推开我，现在也是你跑来想跟我睡一觉当无事发生……我算什么？我是垃圾吗？”

盛夏看着时烨，轻声答：“不是，你是太阳，你现在是太阳的颜色，你好亮。”

时烨一怔，气急败坏地打了下盛夏脑袋：“好好说话，我在发火你感觉不到吗？！”

盛夏认认真真地点头了，他这次回答：“好吧，那我爱你。”


End file.
